


Detroit: Drabbles

by HimeBee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Coercion, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: This is a collection of some D:BH drabbles .3. I'll add to it whenever I get motivation! Anyway, enjoy~!





	1. Wiping Down the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes home late from work, and you attempt to help him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more, but college has been fucking me and it's so upsetting :')))) I'll be adding to this whenever I think of some new ideas. I'll try not to suffer too much xD Anyway, enjoy!

It was nighttime and a perfect time to surprise Connor when he returned home from working late at the precinct. He messaged you that he had just gotten off of work after a long day of chasing down criminals, android and human alike. You decided then that you were going to help him relax, once he got home. While wearing nothing but a thin nightie, you sat on top of his office desk, waiting for your him.

 

After a few moments of sitting in the dark, the door to your apartment opened with a click, allowing some light from the hallway to seep inside the Connor's office. You can hear him taking off his jacket and loosening his tie.

"Good evening, [Your Name]." You stared at him through the darkness incredulously. How had he noticed you?

"Good evening, Connor... Say, how did you see me?" Connor flipped on a light before walking over to his desk where you were seated, leaning on it to get a better look at your face.

"I could smell that sweet perfume you always wear, even before I walked in the room." His hand brushed back a few tresses of your hair, gently running his thumb across your bottom lip.

"You don't miss anything do you, Mr. Detective?" You smarmed, leaning forward to press your lips against his jaw and neck.

 

"You know, Connor... I've been missing you _all day._ I've been thinking naughty things too..." The RK model gazed at you questionably, eyebrows arched with intrigue.

"What kind of things, exactly?" You feigned an innocent expression, biting your knuckles teasingly. You could feel Connor's eyes on your lips.

"I was thinking about you, Connor... And what I wanted you to do to me when you got home." Connor leaned forward slightly, nipping at your jaw before kissing it apologetically. He gestured for you to continue what you were saying.

"And what is it that you would like me to do to you, [Your Name]?" You suddenly stood up from the desk, walking around until you were in front of it. You lie on top of Connor’s desk, breasts smushing against the smooth mahogany surface, ass high in the air and begging the android detective to fuck you senseless.

 

"I want you to fuck me on your desk until I can't even stand... Would you do that for me, baby?" The innocent look on your face contradicted everything you were saying and doing right now and quite frankly, Connor didn’t have as much restraint as he had originally presumed.

Connor’s fingers began frantically undoing the buttons on his dress shirt as he towered over you, chewing on his lip as he took all of your body in. You were practically _begging_ for him now.

"By the way, your brother came over earlier.. I didn't want to send him away, so I invited him in for a little bit... I hope that's okay with you." You stated nonchalantly, maintaining your innocent façade. Without warning, he pushed you further up the desk, bending down to capture your lips.

"What were you wearing when Nines came over?" You winked playfully, yet you stayed quiet. Connor could only guess why...

These games you were playing were making the detective harder and more impatient, and that was exactly what you wanted. You knew he was normally gentle when it came to sex, and the only way to get Connor to be rough with you was to make him jealous; most of the time. He got pretty jealous whenever his twin, Nines, was around you. 

 

You remember one time, Nines had complimented you on a dress you were wearing and Connor did not like that _one bit._ He immediately took you home, away from his twin and the party. Before you could even make it inside the bedroom, Connor had you pinned against the front door, planting wet kisses down your neck. He spent the entire night reminding you who you belonged to.

Eventually, all of his self control seemed to have flown out the window as he pinned your wrists above your head with a grip like strong iron. Connor lowered his head down until his lips were brushing against the shell of your ear, causing you to shiver beneath him.

"You like to tease, don't you? I'll show you what teasing gets naughty girls..." Connor’s words were harsh, spoken through clenched teeth as he pushed you harder down against the desk. His grip would definitely cause bruises to form later...

"Are you gonna punish me, Connor?" You whispered with a little pout, pushing your breasts up until your pebbled nipples were pressing against his chest, straining against the sheer material of your gown.

 

"I'm going to do more than punish you. I'm going to make you wish you had never tempted me." You continued smirking at him, squirming in his grip.

" _Ooh, big bad detective!_ I'm shaking." His other hand slipped underneath your nightwear, lightly brushing the tip of his fingers against your flushed skin.

"You better be... Because when I'm through with you, shaking is all you'll be able to manage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!   
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime


	2. Come to Bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attempt to get Nines to join you in bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love him and I like to imagine Nines in domestic situations, okay?! Fight me xD

Nines was an extremely stubborn person. He stayed up all day and worked all night without taking a break at all, considering he rarely ever needed a break. He was the epitome of a stellar detective, but you that wasn't something you really cared about. What bothered you was the fact that his workaholic habits left little to no time for you to fool around with your android lover. Nines was forever a busy man. 

 

Even now, he was working on some case reports late at night. Nines sat hunched over his desk, filling out and sorting piles and piles of confidential documents from the DPD. His jacket was folded neatly across the back of his chair and his black dress shirt had a few buttons undone, revealing a slither of his milky skin beneath. Nines threaded a hand through his normally-pristine hair with an air of frustration; a bad habit he had picked up from his twin. 

Stress aside, he was determined to finish his work tonight. You exhaled slowly, rolling out of your comfortable bed in an attempt to convince Nines to come and join you. Walking up behind your lover, you rubbed your hands along his broad shoulders in a way that you hoped was comforting to him.

"Nines, come back to bed... I'm getting cold and lonely without you..." He sighed, nonetheless leant further into your soft touches and gentle caresses.

"You know I have to finish these reports, [Your Name]." Nines’ usual monotonous tone was replaced with a tired, raspy one, which made you wonder if androids did in fact get exhausted... Deviants, maybe.

 

He sounded _really_ sexy, actually… You could literally feel yourself getting turned on, _feel_ the wetness beginning to stain your panties. Your breasts pushed against his back as you moved to wrap your arms around his torso from behind. Nines responded slowly, gently grabbing your hands in his to move them back down to your sides.

Of course he didn't want to be apart from you, but you were _very_ distracting. You frowned, pouting slightly as you attempted to snuggle against the android detective once more. He didn't bother stopping you this time.

"Come on, babe, don't you wanna play with me tonight?" Nines unnecessarily cleared his throat, tilting his head back slightly to look at you with tired, grey eyes.

"Of course I do, but I have all this work to finish... I'm sorry, [Your Name]." Before you could pout any longer, Nines turned around in his chair to face you and pulled you down into his lap.

His hands trailed up and down your sides lovingly. It was a sweet gesture, and you found yourself even more unwilling to get up from his lap. Nines felt quite warm beneath you.

“Could you give me a few more minutes? I will be done soon, I promise.” You smiled playfully, shifting your ass around none-to-subtly against him. 

 

Nines wrapped his arms around you again, securing you against his body. He didn't want you to leave just yet, even though you were a blatant distraction. His fingers brushed against the hem of your gown curiously whilst he eyed you, taking in all of your beautiful body presented before him.

"This looks new. When did you buy this?" You smirked a little as you started pressed light kisses against his neck, toying with the neckline of his shirt as well.

"A few weeks back. I bought it for you, you know... I was wondering when you would notice, Mr. Super Detective.” At this declaration Nines merely chuckled, reciprocating your kisses until you started running your fingers steadily through his hair.

Nines seemed to enjoy it, but you felt as if you were distracting him a bit too much now... Although, Nines didn't seem to have any objections to the affection you were so generously bestowing upon his face and neck. And as much as he was craving your touch and your warmth, his work wasn't going to finish itself. 

 

"I'll let you finish your work now... Join me soon, okay?” Nines hummed in affirmation, lips ghosting past your collarbone while his hands busied themselves with squeezing the plush of your hips and ass. You really wished he would follow through with that teasing of his…

“Of course, love. I won't be long.” After all of _that,_ you sure as hell hoped he wouldn't take his sweet time finishing what he had started.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can post a drabble every two days or so... We'll see how my schedule lines up :') ♡


End file.
